Tails
Miles "Tails" Prower is Sonic's sidekick and one of the three undisputed main characters of Sonic the Hedgehog, the other two are Dr. Eggman and take a wild guess. According to my copious amounts of PCP use, he was originally going to be an Assist Trophy in Brawl, until Shadow replaced him. He's also gone through the most voice changes of all the characters. Background and Personality Tails is an 8-year-old. Despite that, he's able to take on Eggman and save the city multiple times, traverse insane obstacles (including space, really high up in the sky, space again, and Sonic '06). He's also a tech genius. Is that his only defining trait? Who knows! Sometimes it is, sometimes he's also an excitable fan of Sonic, sometimes he's an obnoxious prick. He's also the most-hated of the general group of main characters (Sonic, Tails, Eggman, Knuckles, and Amy) at least that's what some people think of the foxboy. Others however find him to be so freakin adorable for reasons such as that fact that foxes are actually really cute. He started to get a few games of his own and develop into his own strong, independent fox who didn't need no Sonic, but those were decades ago. Nowadays he's back to being Sonic's lackey (and without being playable, too). In fact, he's gone so long without doing anything that he can't even fight anymore. Whenever the writers make it seem like he will fight, they remember that he's out of practice (and most likely out of shape), so they completely ruin whatever that amazing plot point was going to be. No mind-controlled/robot Tails for you. Powers and Abilities Once more, Tails is a tech genius. He's built multiple planes, gun-machines, and even a fake Chaos Emerald that Sonic's been able to use Chaos Control with (spoilers, son). He can also fly. Indefinitely or for a limited amount of time? Depends on whether you're in gameplay or a cutscene! He's also strong enough to lift both Sonic and Knuckles at the same time (GASP) for a short amount of time, and he can fling them with something called Thunder Shoot. When alone, he can also throw exploding rings. And swing his tails. Multiples times. GEE, I WONDER WHY HE'S CALLED TAILS. I'm sure he can do other stuff, but I'm writing this while half-asleep after binge playing Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, and Sonic Heroes (bleh). Adventures was decent, but the fishing was so much worse than I remember, and the hub world was not utilized well. Adventure 2 was so much better, but the hunting was awful, and the ratio of shooting levels to speed levels was too high- there should have been more speed levels and less shooting levels. And don't get me started on Sonic Heroes. Aside from the facts that you have to play each level at least four times (even more if you want 100% completion), the levels are unbelievably long, and you have to replay them even more if you miss a Chaos Emerald, the controls are slippery and at times unresponsive, there are only like two stock voices, so you hear the same things over and over again (just wait 'til I make Omega's page. Then you'll see what I mean), and WE'RE NOT GOING THERE, ARE WE? YES WE ARE! And then the bugs! Really, a lot of Rise of Lyric's problems are present in Heroes. Fortunately, its fanbase seems to be dropping as it realizes that no, Heroes was not anything better than mediocre. How the critics initially called it better than the Adventure games is beyond me. And I'll be getting '06 soon, so I'll finally be able to see if it's really so bad, plus how it compares to the others. Oh yeah, Tails. He can do stuff. Accomplishments He saved Station Square from Eggman one time and was rewarded a Chaos Emerald for it. Nevermind that shortly after Sonic went and saved it an even larger chunk of the world from the much more destructive Chaos, Tails clearly deserved the Emerald for something that happens on a daily basis. He also prevented himself from being roboticized once because the writers of Sonic: Lost World realized that that would mean doing something right for once, and Sonic Team can't have that. Boom Tails Pretty much exactly the same thing as regular Tails, except for that he is in his mid-teens. Move on, nothing to see here. Relevance to Smash He's actually among the three most popular Sonic newcomer choices, below Shadow and Eggman and TIED with Nankles (Trust me. I see equal requests for Sonic's Sidekicks/Buddies.) Also he sometimes appears doing the loop-de-loop in the background on the Green Hill Zone stage. And he has trophies and stickers... Super Smash Bros. Trophy Descriptions Super Smash Bros. Brawl A friendly fox with two tails whose true name is Miles Prower. He can fly for a limited time by spinning his tails rapidly. Originally impressed by the sight of the speedy Sonic, Tails became his sidekick, rarely leaving his side. To ist Sonic in staying one up on Dr. Eggman, Tails utilizes his knowledge of electrical engineering to create mechanical devices. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U This gentle-hearted little fox used to get bullied because of his two tails. Then one day he saw Sonic on West Side Island and decided to join him on his adventures. Now he's an expert mechanic and a partner Sonic can really rely on—he's come a long way since his timid, quiet beginnings! List of English Voice Actors Limited to only the games, of course. Just to show you how excessive this has been. *Corey Bringas (Adventure) *Connor Bringas (Adventure 2) *William Corkery (Heroes) *Amy Palant (Sonic X/Shadow the Hedgehog - Sonic Unleashed) *Kate Higgins (Sonic Free Riders - Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games) *Colleen Villard (Current Voice Actress) *Matthew Patrick (Future Voice Actress) Knuckles is the only one who comes close to this with four, and it still doesn't really hold a candle. The reason is that Tails' first voice actor went through puberty... so naturally, they hired his younger brother. Must have been fun. "Hey, remember us, the guys who fired you? Time for your brother's daily session of doing your old job." Then he went through puberty too, so they replaced him with a kid who made Tails sound like a toothless five-year-old. Seriously, Tails sounds like a dying cat/annoying little girl in Heroes. Yet another of its problems. Seriously, maybe I could get past the awful voice acting in the game if the writing itself wasn't so terrible. "Talk about being stubborn and full of surprises" is seriously the first thing you're going to say to someone who sacrificed himself and was presumed dead saving the world, Sonic? At least Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge had appropriate reactions. And then there were two voice actor switches. And then Tails has already lost the most recent one for whatever reason. Meaning the Tails we hear in Sonic Boom is going to be the Tails we hear from now on (even though you can't really tell the difference between the two). But hey, at least Tails started having a consistent voice once Sega of America took 4kids' brilliant idea of using a woman. Gallery Tails 1.jpg|I can't make a comment on this without getting the political correctness police on my tail, but this is apparently really old concept art for him. Tails 2.png|He's wearing a turban (that's what the Japanese pointing to it says, in case you're wondering). In an Arabian-themed game. Yep. Tails 3.png|You're welcome for the Nightmare Fuel. Tails 4.png|Oh, sorry, high octane. If the other picture (admittedly not too bad) didn't do it, this one will ensure you never sleep again. Tails 5.jpg|What? Some sort of super-powered form that's not just a shield? RIDICULOUS! 345.png|Newcomer tagline for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Trivia *This article is 100% unbiased. *He is the most adorable fictional fox EVER. **Vulpix and Zorua would like to have a word. *Yes, his name is a pun. Miles Prower. Miles per hour. Yeah, feel free to feel like an now. *He was originally going to be a tanuki until Sonic Team realized that they were trying to be separate from Mario, not the same thing. But they failed sorta since Luigi's tanooki suit is in fact a KITSUNE suit and it looks like Tails minus the double tails and shoes since Kitsune = Fox. * He's not allowed to use his tails in the olympics when in running sports. Due to this, it has been proven that No tails = No high speed. Or flight for that matter. * Yoshi2010 is a large Tails fan. * This is the one character that could get added that would make DMGirl switch mains. Meta Knight's no match for Tails surprisingly enough. And yes, it IS DMGirl writing this. * If Tails was playable, we know who TailLover would main. ** TailLover here saying that I would most likely not main tails unless his playstyle fit, I prefer larger tails. *** (Dude, there are TWO of them and their really big and poofy. Are we SURE you actually have a proper tail fetish?) **** (Tails' tails lol are pretty dang good, but I like larger, thicker tails like Charizard and such, just saying :P) ***** (I'm with the last one here, I'm gonna have to call BS. I mean, I had you in my head the entire time when I was making the article, for crying out loud!) ****** (if it makes you feel better I still really like his tails a lot, I just like other tails more.) *Sonic and Tails every night. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Sonic Characters Category:Stage Hazards/Bosses/Elements/Whatevers Category:Third Party Characters Category:Team Sonic Category:Characters With Amazing Tails Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:SEGA Category:Costumes Category:DLC Category:Mii costumes Category:Cuties Category:Cute